


Lucky

by yerimschoerrys



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Soft!, after school au!, after school dates are their thing btw I don't make the rules, arcade au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimschoerrys/pseuds/yerimschoerrys
Summary: Fridays after school meant to sleep for Yerim but Hyejoo had other plans.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHH this was the arcade au I posted but later on I deleted the piece— Enjoy!! feel free to follow @yerimschoerrys

The sliding door closed, as Hyejoo finally entered the cold atmosphere of their black van. She looked at the other girl who sat across from her. 

"We got out early, don't you wanna do something fun?"

Hyejoo looked over at Yerim who was resting her head against the window. 

"Hyejoo-yah, last time we went to a PC cafe and I was just really confused on what was going on."

"So you read comics instead?" 

Hyejoo looked at her again, Yerim pouted. 

"Heeeeeey, I'm joking you know that right?"

Yerim still playfully pouted while Hyejoo melted at the sight of how she looked adorable, like a little puppy stealing the sun's job that effortlessly. 

Hyejoo got up from her seat to speak closer to the driver, Yerim couldn't hear a thing but she knew where they'd go; the arcade. 

"Hyejoo-yaaaah." 

This time where Yerim's tone was a mixture of whining and playfulness, Hyejoo looked at her again. 

"Promise we'll play games that you know how to play." 

"You said that last time, I ended up seeing you shot a lot of people and stuff." 

Hyejoo sat closer to Yerim, her hand barely clinging on her pinky. For some reason, this made Yerim smile. The type of smile you wanted to hide, the type of smile that was close to being shy or mushy —There was something about Hyejoo's softness that made her feel dizzy and toasty where it felt reminiscent of spring; new and gentle. 

This time Yerim was just distracted by how Hyejoo played with her fingers. Hyejoo traced her palms nonchalantly, going in swirls, then drawing smiley faces that made the other girl laugh. Yerim liked this. She liked how they can be lost in their own worlds without worrying too much.

Without paying attention to the traffic, both girls were side by side. Yerim and Hyejoo hardly enjoyed company with each other considering they had ten other girls to spend time with. Hyejoo forgot how nice it was to spend time with someone who's your age and how reassuring it felt to have someone live the same lifetime as you. Hyejoo thought she was always the lucky one. There was no other person like Yerim. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived at the noisy scene. Groups of teenagers crowded over machines, waved at the people who they recognized from school, and saw a worker trying to untangle a ball of tickets for those claiming prices—nothing screamed "Friday nights" than the local arcade. 

 

"Hyejoo-yah!" 

Yerim spoked in hushed whispers.

"We haven't even told manager unnie we're here, she could be worried or she-"

Hyejoo looked at Yerim's worried face, how her eyes started to look from side to side. 

"It's our Friday Yerim-ah. Besides we're not the first pair to not let manager unnie where we're heading. We'll be okay yeah?"

"But Hye-"

The taller girl stopped walking in front of her and held her hands. 

"Please enjoy today, please?" 

There she goes again, Yerim thought. Using her soft voice, looking at her with promising eyes, and holding her hands in the middle of a busy crowd— there was no way she could back out. 

Yerim released a small sigh.

"Fine, only if you win me something." 

"You know you don't have to worry about that, right? " 

Hyejoo's quick response made Yerim smile, Hyejoo's competitiveness was certainly unmatched. Yerim didn't want to admit she found Hyejoo and her confidence endearing; whatever it was, Yerim didn't mind running around a busy place like this unless if it was Hyejoo she was being careless with. 

After the small moment they shared, Hyejoo started to speed walk heading to the far left. Yerim immediately held onto Hyejoo's hand. 

"Hyejoo-yah! We're bumping into people."

Hyejoo just looked back at Yerim and laughed, she really didn't care if they were causing a scene. 

"Hey, watch it!"

A shoulder was bumped. 

"Sorry- we're just trying to get through!"

Rushing through a couple holding hands, nice move Hyejoo. 

"Yo, watch where you're going!" 

Almost elbowed a guy's greasy pizza plate off his hand, do we really need to rush Hyejoo?

"Sorry, sorry we're just passing by."

Hyejoo heard every single apology Yerim had to say, she could feel her even bow, and she could still feel Yerim tightly holding her hand—that alone made her feel that being reckless only made sense if she did it with Yerim; someone that held tight no matter what happened. 

The mixture of students who screamed every millisecond, coins that fell on the floor, and machines that were constantly dinging; Yerim couldn't see where Hyejoo was taking her, but she trusted her anyway.

"We're here."

Before Hyejoo were never-ending arrays of claw machines. Hyejoo turned around to see the other girl's reaction, and Yerim's jaw dropped. 

"I thought you don't like these games because they were too easy for you? Or I guess you called it boring last time." 

"Well, they're not boring if I'm trying to win something for you." 

Yerim excitedly held on Hyejoo's arm, doing tiny jumps; Hyejoo felt like a wave of endearment growing on her. Seeing Yerim exude happiness as if she was going to combust was a sight Hyejoo didn't want to let go. 

"Pick a machine." 

Yerim covered her mouth at the command. 

"I can pick a machine this time?!" 

Hyejoo nodded. 

Yerim let go of Hyejoo's arm and began skipping towards a machine claw towards the middle. Yerim looked back to see if Hyejoo was following her, but all she saw was Hyejoo looking at her. In a manner where Hyejoo looked like she was just in awe; as if Hyejoo was stuck in a daydream. She noticed Hyejoo has been looking at her frequently the same way she is now. 

Yerim wanted this perfect moment to last longer, but her eagerness over took over. 

"Hyejoo-yah!"

Hyejoo heard Yerim's voice despite the noisy crowd around them and ran after her. As Hyejoo met Yerim halfway, she already saw the other girl's face plastered against the glass. Hyejoo realized it's the claw machine with miniature animal plushies Yerim has been wanting for a long time. 

There were no disputes. Even if Hyejoo found claw machines as a really generic arcade game, Yerim's enthusiasm was hard to not disappoint. Hyejoo laid her backpack down and started to insert coins. 

"Do you want the bat one?" 

Hyejoo asked as she stood up from inserting the last coin. 

"Yes please."

She responded while smiling back. 

The timer rang, Hyejoo's hands were concentrated on the joystick as she watched the claw slowly but surely head to the pile of bats resting to the side. 

She moved her joystick to the left, held it there until she saw the claw approach near the pile. 

She moved the claw a little bit to the right. 

A little bit to the left.

Back to the right. 

This back and forth motion only made Yerim cheer for Hyejoo louder. 

Hyejoo finally pressed the red button, Yerim stood on her tip toes. Both girls attentively looked at the claw that was lowering down, and finally latched onto the bat.

"Hyejoo-yah! Hyejoo-yah!" 

Yerim bounced with such joy and even if Hyejoo was focused on safely moving the clawback, her heart leaped. The last time she felt this easy-going was during her pre-debut days— when Hyejoo and her friends would spend hours on end at the arcade. Hyejoo almost forgot what's it like to laugh so freely, what's it like to have fun— she didn't have to worry about being too loud or obnoxious, with Yerim it always felt enough. 

Yerim bent down to collect the tiny bat plushie, whose wings were flexible enough to flap back and forth. Yerim ran to Hyejoo, not hesitating to show her the tiny wings that fascinated Yerim. 

"Hyejoo-yah! Look!"

Hyejoo walked closer to the other girl who was still obviously enthralled by the tiny plushie. She never knew how simple it was to make Yerim happy—from glitter pens, to fan letters, or even plushies her heart was worn on her sleeves. 

The smallest things made Yerim happy and that was just a fact. Hyejoo wanted to give more than just the small and simple things. After seeing Yerim's face light up whenever they looked at each other, Hyejoo knew Yerim wasn't the type of girl to give the bare minimum for. 

Hyejoo snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Yerim's voice amongst the crowds. 

"How'd you do that? I mean, we never have luck when we played a claw machine game. Last time we almost used up our coins." 

"I think it's because I wanted to get you that bat."

Hyejoo picked up her backpack, letting it sling from her right shoulder.

"I think we got lucky, don't you think?"

Yerim hid behind the bat, mimicking a squeaky voice. 

"Hyejoo-yah! Yerim says she's thankful for getting me." With Yerim's face peaking to the side to see if Hyejoo was smiling, and sure enough, she was.

Hyejoo reached out for Yerim's hand. 

"Do you want to go home?"

"But what about you?" 

"Is it fair to say that you holding my hand is enough to say I got lucky for the night?"

Yerim felt a gush of warmth hit her, nights like this were lucky. Indeed a night they spent without worrying about schedules—she couldn't deny the simplicity of a Friday night spent at an arcade made her entire week. 

Yerim noticed Hyejoo didn't speed walk nor indicate she wanted to run. She took her time walking through a chattering crowd, smelled the aromas coming from different directions; it was just another Friday night to other people but for both girls, it was an escape from hectic schedules. 

All Yerim knew is that she's lucky too; Hyejoo was beside her— that was enough to reassure her she doesn't have to keep looking for something else, just to keep looking at Hyejoo in this busy night. 

In a busy crowd where her, the small bat plushie, and Hyejoo were the only things that mattered this Friday night. 

"Wait, what are we going to tell Manager Unnie?"

"Tell her we had to stay after school to volunteer."

"But, we didn't?" 

"Well, it worked for Chuu and Lip unnie right?"

Yerim laughed into Hyejoo's arm. 

"I guess that can work."

"So, are we going to name the plushie?"

"Do you want to?"

"It's up to you." 

"I'll name the plushie after you." 

"Hyejoo?"

"Cutie, silly!" 

Hyejoo felt her ears turn red. 

"That's fair enough." 

The girls walked past lovers, friends cheering for each other, and little children running with a string of tickets to redeem. 

"We should go to the arcade more often."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it can be our thing."

"I'm glad you said that I always get lucky when you're around."


End file.
